New Life
by K8e773
Summary: It's been ten years since Edward changed Bella, and the Cullen clan is going back to high school. Unfortunately Bella is still the same magnet for trouble. BD Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. Not in my wildest dreams am I that creative.**

**BPOV**

I was lying on the bed in our room vaguely humming a song by the Beach Boys while I read Wuthering Heights, again. I'd had to invest in a new copy because my old one had worn away years ago. I wasn't really paying attention to Heathcliff and Catherine because of a churning in my stomach. Even the Beach Boys couldn't see to get rid of the funk I was in.

Edward walked in, tall statue-esque and I still couldn't believe that he chose me. I still expected him to look at me and wonder what he was thinking and walk away. "You're showing your age Bella," Edward said in reference to the song that I stopped humming as soon as he mentioned it . This got him a sharp glare from me. He already knew I was nervous he didn't have to provoke me.

"Time for school," Esme yelled from downstairs sounding way more cheerful than was absolutely necessary.

I rolled off the bed and and walked with Edward into the sparse hallway. Esme had been working night and day renovating the old 18th century house. It was in awful condition when we first moved in, but it was livable now.

Alice was in front of us skipping down the hallway followed by Jasper. "At least I'm not humming Civil War songs," I muttered to Edward indicating Jasper. Emmet left out hearty laugh from behind me, and gave me a clap on the shoulder. For a moment I almost forgot I was going back to high school.

This was the first time I had to go back to high school. After I graduated, Edward and I got married during the summer. Then, true to his promise he changed me. We spent the next several years in sparsely populated areas while I learned to control myself. Then in the last few years Edward and I went to college. He had insisted on Ivy League, so I spent four years struggling through courses at Yale.

This was the first time that Edward and I were going to live with the rest of the Cullens. I could see that Edward was much happier now that he was back with the rest of his family, especially Carlisle. We were now living in a small town very similar to Forks. It was in the middle of New York state.

We were now in the middle of the large open living room. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch waiting for us to come downstairs. "Good luck today," Carlisle said with one of his charismatic smile. I groaned inwardly as if high school wasn't bad enough the first time.

"No fighting," Esme said sternly. Followed by a glare at Emmet and Jasper whom both had innocent looking smirks on their faces.

"Don't worry they'll be good," Alice said knowingly. As she skipped out of the house. The rest of us following without as much enthusiasm.

Edward, Alice, Jasper and I got into Edward's new Volvo. Regardless of how many time his brothers tried to convince him otherwise he still insisted on a silver Volvo claiming it was practical. I always wondered since when were vampires practical.

Rose and Emmet were going in Emmet's blue viper with white racing stripes. I was amazed Carlisle was letting them drive it. They still refused to let Alice drive her porsche, which she still kept even though it was over 10 years old.

I toyed with the radio for a few minuets before settling on a station. We rode in silence to the school. Edward, Alice and I were going to be sophomores, while Emmet, Rose, and Jasper were going to be seniors.

It was only a 5 minuet drive at vampire speed. Even though we lived several miles away. We drove into the student parking lot and parked next to Emmet and Rosalie. This school was one old looking brick building. It triggered a strange longing for Forks High School, and driving to the school in my old red truck, which was now sitting in the garage. I was waiting for Rosalie to tune it up, and I had a feeling that Edward was paying her to put it off.

"A penny for your thoughts," Edward said into my ear. He had a certain longing in his voice. I knew it still frustrated him that I was the only one who he couldn't hear.

"Forks," I mumbled.

**AN: I hope you like it. This is a story I started, and posted ages ago but never finished. So I decided to try again and tuned it up a little. Please review, constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series, boy I wish.**

**BPOV**

Edward gave me a kiss on the forehead. I jumped back and looked around. "Edward," I said aghast. He looked at me confused.

"Edward, you're my _brother _remember?" My hand instantly went up to the chain that hung around my neck and disappeared under my sweater. On it was my engagement ring and wedding band. I remembered so quickly of our fake relationship because of the naked feeling on my finger. I hated pretending.

"Oh," Edward mumbled. He looked down at his feet and stepped away from me upon realizing that he was standing way too close for being brother and sister.

I understood how he felt. We had never had to pretend that we weren't married. In college it was at least acceptable for us to be married, if not approved. I didn't know how Rosalie and Emmet did it, because they were the most...vocal about their relationship.

"It will get easier," Alice said to me touching my shoulder. Easy for her to say, Alice and Jasper had such a different relationship that I don't think that something like this would phase them. Edward was now walking about a yard ahead of us. I gave Alice a weak smile. Somehow I doubted it would get better. I missed Edward already how absurd was that. I looked longingly at the back of his head my eyes couldn't help but drift down his body. Alice broke into peals of laughter as she nudged me in the ribs. This was enough to break my stare. We started after the others.

Edward held the door open for us when we reached the doors to the building. Several students were walking around us, they couldn't help but stare. I don't think I could ever get used to people looking at me like that, I always forgot that I looked just as good as Edward (well maybe not, but close).

We turned to the right and entered the small cramped office. It was obviously not meant to hold more than five people. An old woman was sitting behind the desk, she looked far beyond the age of retirement.

"May I help you children?" She asked looking over her thick obnoxiously pink glasses. I looked over at Edward as he raised his eyebrows. I giggled at the face he was making and wondering what the old secretary was thinking that could break through Edward's carefully constructed facade.

"We're new, the Cullens," Alice said in her sing song voice and smiled sweetly.

"Here are your schedules, and some forms to fill out and return at the end of the day." She said handing Alice a stack of papers. Which she then continued to pass out each of us. I had another nostalgic moment for Forks.

I had most of my classes with either Alice or Edward. We only have one class with all three of us, that was ninth period English. We all then proceeded to head to our respective classes.

I didn't have near as much problems around humans as the others did. Carlisle told me it was a mixture of my repulsion of blood when I was human, and the fact that I'd known what I was getting into before I was changed. Carlisle had continually told Edward that it was probably not necessary to keep me away from humans as long as he did. Edward however was always over-cautious when it came to me, or maybe he just wanted to keep me to himself as long as possible.

Everybody had a different reaction to my distaste to human blood. Emmet was happy because he won the bet against Jasper, Jasper was upset and jealous that I was doing so well so quickly. The others filled pretty much every emotion in between.

I was actually excited about my first class Gym. I remembered when I hated gym, but now I moved with speed and agility that would rival any human, even though Edward could still out run me. Edward and I were on the same team playing baseball. We didn't play with our full ability, but our team still won by such a large margin that there was no question even though it was gym and we weren't keeping score.

The rest of the day continued in such a fashion, We continued through our classes. I realized how easy sophomore classes were compared to college classes. Since everybody else had been attending classes for a few weeks already we came into the middle of things. All the questions were easy and based on facts. There were no discussion questions. Edward and I had taken to each picking a different side to a discussion and debating it during class, but now we took turns idly answering the questions that nobody else knew.

By lunch everyone but me seemed throughly bored. High school still held my interest, at least a little. I figured I wouldn't feel the same way after attending three or four more times. All six of us got lunches which we didn't eat.

I couldn't ignore the whole cafeteria was staring at us. I was glad I was a vampire otherwise my cheeks would have been bright red. We all sat at a table and mumbled among ourselves about nothing in particular. Rosalie was complaining about how they had to read Much Ado About Nothing again. Emmet agreed.

"We could always ask Carlisle, didn't he see the original plays?" He asked with a booming laugh.

"Carlisle isn't that old," Edward added sounding almost protective, I had a feeling that even though he wasn't aging physically Edward was starting to feel his age.

We got out of our seats and dumped out full trays. "See you in English," I said to Edward as I walked to history, the only class I had alone.

"Yea, see you." Edward said walking after Alice.

I couldn't help but half doze through history. The teacher had a monotone voice and was reading straight from the textbook. I really didn't even pickup on what he was talking about. I was grateful when the bell finally rang, and I hurried out of the room to English.

I got to English before Edward and Alice because their class was on the first floor. I walked in and saw the teacher sitting at the desk writing furiously. She looked up and my jaw dropped as we made eye contact. I felt frozen in place. I couldn't move. Then I bolted from the room using my vampire speed grateful that I wasn't the old Bella who would have tried a move like that and fallen on her face.

I stood outside the room breathing heavy even though I didn't have to. I couldn't shake the familiar face. I was sure I was right, no doubting it.

**AN: Who is the mystery teacher? you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Reviews welcome!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series**

**Teacher's POV**

I was trying to finish grading a particularly bad paper before the start of next period. My red pen was flying across the paper checking various types of grammatical and spelling errors I came to the end of the paper and wondered where I'd gone wrong as I marked a D on the front of the assignment.

I looked up to see a new student staring at me with her mouth agape. It took me a second to recognize the face, but it wasn't the same face. Although I could tell by the face it was Bella Swan, or Cullen rather, she had changed so much, but hadn't aged at all. Her hair was perfect and shiny it had a slight curl to it, it had a bronze undertone to it rather than a flat brown. Her eyes looked like carmel. She was terribly pale, the Bella I knew always had pink in her cheeks, and under her eyes were dark circles. She was far more beautiful than the Bella I knew.

While I was making these assessments the girl turned and ran out of the classroom with so much grace and speed I had to question my thinking. Bella was never that athletic or coordinated, but that grace did remind me of someone or a family of someones, the Cullens.

How stupid, how could I think this was Bella she still looked the same as the last time I saw her. Maybe it was her and Edward's child, she looked enough like him. With the gorgeous eyes, and pale skin. I mentally calculated the years since graduation, only 10 years. This doesn't add up the girl was at least 15.

I sighed there was my writer's mind getting away with me again. There was absolutely no reason for this girl to have any thing to so with the Cullens, or Bella. I tended to over romanticize any situation so it made an interesting book. That's what you get for teaching English for ten years.

The bell rang.

The mystery student didn't return, wrong room maybe I thought to myself minority disappointed.

**AN: Short chapter I know, but I wanted to get this POV in. You may have your guesses as to who the teacher is, but I will defiantly tell you in the next chapter. Review Please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, etc.**

**BPOV**

I looked up to see Edward and Alice walking towards me, close behind them were Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. Their class must be near here. I mused.

Edward looked at me and a concerned look crossed his face. My worry must have been mirrored on my own face. "Bella are you ok?" Edward asked as he drew nearer.

"I'm fine but we can't go to our next class we have to go home now!" I said urgently, trying in vain to stay calm. Once again I had put the Cullens in danger of being exposed. Why did this always happen to me? You'd think that being a vampire would make me a little less troublesome.

"Bella what is it?" Edward asked me sounding a little impatient.

"Oh, No! How did I miss that, we have to go hame and talk to Carlisle," Alice said matching my urgency. She started off to the parking lot without another word. Edward must have read Alice's mind because now he looked concerned, and of course Jasper had our emotions forced upon him, and we were starting to draw attention.

"You know I think we should go talk about this somewhere else," Emmet said trying to stay calm despite the worry that was currently radiating through the entire hallway making half of the student body start to panic.

We were out in the parking lot and into our respective cars and speeding towards home. Not before a run in with the principal though, and at this very moment our parents were being called and alerted of our misdemeanor.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number. It rang twice before he picked up. "Carlisle hi, it's Bella," I said even though it probably wasn't necessary.

"Hello Bella, what can I do for you?" Was his reply much to calm for the current situation.

"Can you come home, we have a problem?" I asked as we sped towards our house.

"I already am at home. I figured that there was something wrong when your school called and said you'd left early," His voice still retained it's natural calm. I don't think that I'd ever get used to the speed that vampires move.

"Ok, bye," I muttered as I hung up the phone. No more that a minute later we pulled up to the old grey white house. I was out of the car and into the living room at vampire speed followed closely by the others.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch which was one of the only pieces of furniture in the room. The rest of us sat on the floor in a half circle around the couch. "What is it dear?" Esme prompted.

I took a deep breath and started. "I was going to my last period class, English. I have it with Alice and Edward but they weren't there yet. I walked into the room and the teacher sitting at the desk was Angela Webber. She must be teaching here. I think she might have recognized me, but I don't look exactly the same as I did at Forks 10 years ago. At least it wasn't Edward or Alice that walked in first because they are exactly the same and unforgettable. We need to leave as soon as possible." I was talking way too fast to be coherent to a human, lucky for me my new family has super vampire hearing.

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Carlisle said starting to sound a little nervous. "I'm bound by a contract at the hospital for two years. It's a measure that they've had to take because of the extreme lack of doctors lately."

"What about home schooling?" Rosalie chimed in.

"The school has strict regulations that you can't switch schools in the middle of the year, It was a terrible hassle to get you in part way through the year. It's one of those new gimmicks to bring up standardized test scores," Esme said dismally. The times sure had changed in the last 10 years while I'd been out of the public school system

"You'll just have to go, we'll have your schedule changed, and you'll have to keep a low profile," Carlisle told us. None of us bothered to mention that keeping a low profile was next to impossible for us because we were still in shock from our current situation. We all dispersed throughout the house. Edward and I headed to our attic room. Maybe things would work out.

**AN: I hoped you liked it. Kudos to everyone who guessed right. Thanks to everyone who sent reviews I really appreciate them. I'll update soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

Edward stormed around our room muttering under his breath, things that didn't even make any sense. "Calm down Edward, please," I asked him sweetly. His anger radiated around the room in a way that I felt sorry for Jasper.

He growled low in his throat. I rolled my eyes. If there was anything in the last ten years that bothered me about my perfect Edward it was how temperamental he could be. I had also learned that you should not bother him when he was in one of his moods.

I left the room and walked down the hall and knocked on Alice and Jasper's door. "Come in," came Alice called. I entered and burst into laughter.

Jasper was being tortured, at least that's what it looked like to me. He had on a dark blue silk shirt covered with ruffles and a pair of tight black pants. "No, I'm not wearing this, ever!" he was saying to Alice who was smirking.

It looked to me like Alice had gone shopping for Jasper again, and wasn't even half way through her pile of designer clothes. I was glad that she had long since given up on shopping for me and only got me things that I would actually wear. "I guess your right, it doesn't really work on you," she muttered after scrutinizing him very throughly.

"Thank God," Jasper said turning around and stalked back into the bathroom.

"Here try this," Alice said throwing something into the bathroom after him. Then she turned to me, "What's up Bella?"

"Nothing really, Edward is just in a bad mood about what happened today," I muttered. "I feel like all of this is my fault."

"Bella, this is NOT your fault!" She said louder than necessary. "You're the one that saved us from being recognized, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't even know who Angela was. I guarantee that she would remember us. We seem to be fairly unforgettable."

"Do you really think so?" I asked still a little skeptical.

"Positive," Alice said then a huge grin spread across her small face. "Jasper is going to look good in this one," She said turning towards the bathroom door. A few seconds later Jasper walked out, I had to admit that Jasper looked way better in this one.

He was wearing an Olive colored t-shirt with a white button-up shirt with green pinstripes open over top of it with a pair of dark blue jeans. "Much better Jasper," I added. I was in a much better mood now.

Jasper sat cross-legged on their bed and grimaced. "Bella," he said with a strained voice.

"Hmm?" I asked looking up at him.

"Can you please go calm Edward down, he's driving me crazy." Jasper said. Alice looked at Jasper sweetly, almost in an apologetic way.

"Yea, I have to go talk to him anyway," I said getting up and leaving Alice and Jasper to their playful argument about the pile of clothes still left on the bed that they resumed as soon as I shut the dorr behind me.

I walked back into our room and saw Edward sitting on his old leather couch that needed replaced. I couldn't help laughing at the face he was making. "What?" he asked.

"Your face," I said sitting down next to him. A small smile spread across his perfect face.

"I was trying to read Angela's mind," he muttered looking serious again.

"Edward, don't worry about it now, things will work out," I told him hoping I was telling the truth.

"What you're Alice now huh?," He teased wrapping his arm around my waist. My head fell to his shoulder. I looked across at the two pictures on the small table in front of us they were surrounded by books, old CDs, and other random things that are attracted to the table.

One was of Edward and I at out wedding, I looked so different my face was pink and smiling, but Edward looked exactly the same. The other was one I absolutely loved it was a tattered black and white photo. In it was a small boy of about eight. He had on a pair of ankle boots with socks that were tucked into a pair of what I figured were navy knickers. Suspenders held up his pants and stood out against a crisp white shirt. A newsboy cap covered his coppery hair. It was one of the very few pictures of Edward when he was still human. It was my favorite and never failed to make me smile.

I was content and for a few minuets everything that was happening melted away. Edward's lips touched my hair, even though it had been nearly 12 years since I'd met Edward his kisses still sent a shot of electricity through me. At least it didn't get the same reaction that the first kiss, I smirked as the memory came back to me.

**AN: Please keep the reviews coming. hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Later that night the entire family was sitting in the living room watching a baseball game, it was the only thing we all ever agreed on watching, even me. I'd become oddly nostalgic for watching sports since I'd been changed they reminded me of Charlie. Edward was sitting in his favorite over stuffed armchair, and I was curled up contently in lap.

Edward pumped his fists in the air as another run was scored. "Looks like you owe me a hundred dollars," He said smiling to Emmet.

"Not yet there are still two innings left, I still have a chance at winning, right Alice," was Emmett's reply.

"Don't look at me," Alice said rolling her eyes.

I always loved to watch Alice and Jasper together. They were sitting on the couch a few inches apart. Jasper touched the hand sitting between them. She quickly drew it away with a small smile on her lips, then she placed her hand on Jasper's. They reminded me of 13 year olds on a first date. I always had a feeling that their relationship was deeper than any of ours.

Alice looked up at me and I shifted my gaze back to the TV. I felt like I'd walked in on something very private. Then all of a sudden Alice jumped up "I got it," she said. A second later the phone rang.

"Carlisle, it's for you, the school wants to talk to you about why we weren't in our last period," She said without her normal cheeriness. She handed Carlisle the phone.

After a few minuets of "Yeses" and "Mhmm's" Carlisle hung up the phone. "So?" Emmet asked vocalizing what we were all thinking.

"The school wanted to tell me about you punishments," Carlisle said. "The school's punishment is you have to do school service everyday after school this week. Rosalie and Alice are tutoring students who need extra help. Jasper is cleaning the cafeteria. Emmet is helping to collect the recycling, and Edward and Bella are helping in the school's daycare program.

This got collective groans from all of us. Edward sulked back into his chair. I knew he found young children an annoyance. They are sticky, and loud he often complained.

None of us really paid much attention to the game anymore. We were all complaining about how unfair this was. "Why can't they just give us detention like every other school we've ever been to." Emmet mumbled.

"There was that one school that made us run laps," Rosalie said with a grimace, "and that is probably better that having to teach incompetent children." I knew Rosalie had a very low tolerance for people who were not as smart as her, it really wasn't her fault she'd always been spoiled even when she was human. She'd had the best schooling in the world for the last hundred years and had always been a naturally clever girl.

I stayed very quite through all of this because I was secretly excited about all of this. I loved little kids, and I was starting to feel the maternal ache that Esme felt. I couldn't even talk to Edward about this because regardless of how much he loved me he always felt guilty about changing me, and I felt guilty for not being 100 grateful 100 of the time.

Lately I'd been thinking a lot about what if's. What if Edward and I were both human at the same time. What if we had kids. What if we were a normal family with three kids and a dog, and a swing set in the backyard.

Edward must have caught my far off look. "What's wrong Bells?" He asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." I said simply. A familiar look of longing crossed his face. It brought me out of my thoughts and I started laughing. I knew how much it killed him to not be able to read my thoughts.

After I got my incessant giggling under control I said, "I was just thinking about what it would be like if we were both human." I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Do you wish we were?" He asked.

"No way, where would the fun in that be?" I replied. Now it was his turn to laugh. He didn't have to be able to read my mind to know that what I said was 100 the truth.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews keep it up, I hope you're enjoying**


	7. Chapter 7

I walked out of the bathroom pulling my damp hair into a messy ponytail. As vampires it wasn't exactly necessary that we take showers every day but old habits die hard. I was wearing baggy grey sweatpants that I couldn't be exactly sure were mine. I couldn't fathom why I would buy pants this large on me. At least they were comfy, with my sweatpants I wore a navy t-shirt that had Yale written on it in bold white letters.

Edward was sitting on the bed eyeing my choice of pajamas. "Bells, we have to stop doing this," he sighed.

"Huh?" I was utterly confused until Edward stood up and I was able to look away from his perfect face. I laughed we were wearing the same thing. It was actually not surprising to me at all, this actually happened a lot. "Are you sure you can't read my mind?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He just laughed and swept me off my feet and kissed my nose before lying me on the bed.

"Maybe you have mind control powers too," I teased

"No because if I did you would be wearing amazingly less," he joked as he flopped down next to me.

I looked at the large gilded bed, I still hadn't been able to convince him to get a more conventional bed. It looked out of place in with the rest of the room which was largely the same as it was in forks. It was comfortable and I liked it however Esme had been trying for the last several months to get Edward and I to redo the room.

I rolled over to pick up _Wuthering Heights _but it wasn't on my bedside table. I was beginning to wonder where my book was I was sure that was where I'd left it. I looked over to Edward to ask if he'd seen it but I didn't need to he was holding it.

He looked a bit dismal, "Do you like it here living with Carlisle and Esme?"

I hope I didn't look as confused as I felt, "Of course, why?"

"I just don't like you staying where there's so much danger maybe we could go back-"

"No way, we aren't leaving you love it here. Besides don't you get it," I said pointing at myself, "danger magnet remember?"

"Just thought I'd bring it up," Edward grumbled.

"Well unless you have a legitimate reason to leave then don't bring it up again," I said a bit harsher than I'd meant to. Then I snatched my book while Edward was still too much in shock to really process what was going on.

"So how many times have you read that book now?" He said in a lighter tone.

"Leave me alone," I said with half-hearted annoyance.

He pulled me into a hug, and I almost wished I could fall asleep in his arms. That was probably the one thing that I missed most about being human. When he would sneak through my window and pull me into his arms and hum to me until I fell asleep. I looked up into his dark eyes and realized that it had been a while since we hunted. I hadn't noticed, it always took longer for the thirst to bother me.

I traced the circles under his eyes, "You should probably go hunting before we have to play with little kids tomorrow."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm not thirsty at all," I shrugged.

"But I've hunted twice since the last time you did." he said sounding a little jealous. I looked at him in a are you really going to be so petty about something so unimportant way. He got the message, "I'll see if Emmett and Jasper want to come.

He rolled off the bed gracefully and changed into jeans so fast that I almost missed it. He didn't miss the smirk however.

"I'll be back soon," he said and gave me a kiss. I went back to my book.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I know I haven't posted for a while but I wanted to give everybody time to finish Breaking Dawn. I know my story is a little off so just roll with it I'm going to try to fix it so it's as close to the book as possible. Please, please, please do NOT read past this point if you haven't finished Breaking Dawn. Thanks.**

The next morning came much too soon. We were headed off to school, not that any of us were really excited about it. I was in the front seat next to Edward, and Alice and Jasper were sitting in the back seat.

I looked up at the sky the cloud covering looked thin, "Alice, are you sure the weather will be ok?" I asked hesitantly.

"Bella, it will be fine, you just want to avoid school," she said with a little Alice-like giggle at the end.

"Nuh, uh," I grumbled.

We pulled into the school parking lot next to Emmet and Rose. The lot was already crowded and students were milling about as if they wanted to avoid school as much as possible. I didn't blame them.

I sighed and got out of the car and wanted nothing more that to lean against Edward and let him put his arm around me. I let my hand drift up to my rings which were nestled next to my silent heart.

The day went by rather quickly and all too soon Edward and I were standing outside of the daycare room. "After you," Edward said holding the door for me.

The room was brightly colored and the wall were covered with artwork done by small children. I couldn't help but feel that I'd missed out a little bit. Renesmee hadn't ever been little not in mind anyway. Her drawings were always neat, she'd gotten the good at everything gene from Edward. I had been catching up though, I had all night (at least when Edward was away.)

Small children didn't seen to shy away from us like adults seemed to. Then I noticed and old round woman walk up to us. She offered me a pudgy hand, I shook it. "So you must be our help for the next week, I'm Mrs. Mauk." she smiled and didn't mention that we were supposed to be delinquents.

"I'm Bella, and this is Edward, what do you want us to do," I asked.

"All you really need to do is sit with the chidren, play games and such," she said and walked away to sooth a child that had started crying.

I looked around rather awkwardly. I walked over to a group of kids playing on the floor and sat down on the floor next to them and watched. Edward sat a few feet behind me in a small child sized chair because the room seemed to be void of regular sized chairs.

One small boy looked up at me he had brown hair and a soft face and looked familiar but I couldn't place it. "Wanna play blocks with me?" he asked. I nodded and smiled.

The boy looked to be about three maybe four. He was wearing a red and blue stripped t-shirt and a pair of overalls. He had a sweet smile of a kid that was usually shy. He pushed a pile of brightly painted wooden blocks in between us.

We built towers for a while in silence. "My name is Benny, what's yours?" he asked finally.

"I'm Bella," I answered.

"You're very pretty," he said in that blunt child like way.

"Oh, um thank you," I mumbled sure that if I was still human I would have turned bright red.

I spent the rest of the hour sitting with Benny, we talked a little but he didn't feel the need to fill the silence with chatter. We mostly just sat building castles with the blocks.

"Come on Bell, time to go," Edward said touching my shoulder. He had sat quietly behind me the whole time. I looked at the clock and saw we'd stayed fifteen minutes more than we had to. I smiled at Edward and followed him out of the school.

Emmett's care was already gone. "Jazz and Alice left too," Edward said, "Apparently they didn't have as much fun during their punishment as you did."

"I like kids, I kind of miss it." I said.

"Bella, get in the car," Edward said urgently. I obliged and then looked through the dark tinted windows just as the sun spread across the sky and the clouds completely disappeared. A few students who had stayed late walked in front of the car.

We drove home in an unusual silence. Usually we'd find something to talk about but today it didn't feel necessary. We walked into the house and saw all of the Cullens gathered around the kitchen counter. As soon as Edward heard their thoughts he rushed to the counter too.

I walked over to see what the commotion was. There sitting untouched on the counter was a thick yellow envelope it appeared to be stuffed full. Their was loads of postage stamps and was post marked from South America. On the front was _Cullens_ and then our address written in elegant Edward-like script.

I grinned because I knew what it was, "What are you waiting for?" I asked excitedly. I picked up the large envelope and opened it. Inside were several small envelopes written on in the same precise script. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Grandma, Grandpa, Mom, and Dad. I handed the envelopes out to their recipients. Then I checked the large envelope one more time and another letter fell out. This one had Bella written on it in messier hand writing.

I held the envelopes close to me. I looked up and noticed the others had left and were now each in some quiet place reading the long awaited letters. I took mine and headed up to my room. The perfect ending to today.

**AN: I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review I just wanted to let you know that I read all of them and I really do appreciate them all. So Thanks a lot.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I know I mentioned this last chapter but DO NOT read any further unless you've read Breaking Dawn. I don't want to ruin it for you.**

I walked into our room and Edward was already sprawled across the bed his letter open in his hands. He had a certain smile on his face the was saved for his daughter. I sat next to him my own letters in my hand.

I opened Jacob's letter first, it was short mostly saying thank you and had a snap shot of him and Renesmee standing next to a huge water fall. I looked at the picture. Jacob looked the same he hadn't changed at all except his hair was longer again. Nessie (yes I finally gave in to the nickname) liked it better long too. My daughter had been born about ten years ago now but she looked like she could be anywhere from 14 to 18 so I wasn't really sure how old she was. Physically she looked younger maybe about 16 but her eyes held wisdom far beyond her years making her look distinctly older, but then there was her lovely smile that gave her a youthful look so you couldn't really be sure.

Now that Renesmee looked older Jacob tended to forget she was really only ten, regardless of how mature she was, and was starting to get impatient. Stupid werewolf, wanted to marry my ten year old. Of course she was all ready to do whatever Jacob wanted. Edward and I had decided that under the circumstances they could get married when Nessie was 16. It wasn't like there was any question that they would be making a mistake, Jacob's wolfy connection to her since birth had made sure of that. It was more a question of letting our baby go.

Renesmee had been begging for ages to go and visit the Amazons in South America for ages. She had established a fast friendship with them when she was just a baby. We had taken her a few times but she had started itching to go again. With our new relocation however it would be difficult for half of us to just disappear for a month. Jacob of course had swooped in and offered to take her, this was their first trip alone together. After much deliberation, and threats by Edward (no funny business at all.) We gave in.

This was the first time we'd heard from them since they left about two weeks ago. I couldn't believe it would be another two weeks until we saw them again. I couldn't imagine what it would be like when they finally got married and left us.

Edward was carefully watching my expression through all of my musings. I looked up from the picture for the first time and noticed him.

"We'll have to have this framed," Edward smiled. He was much more comfortable with Jacob now that we were just best friends. He had even accepted that he had imprinted on our daughter. After he noticed that Jake was putty in his hands when it came to Renesmee of course.

"That would be nice I smiled," I went back to Jacob's letter.

_We're having a great time. Thanks a lot for letting her come she really did miss it here. Anyway tell Edward no funny business just like I promised. If you would just let us get married you wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. Love you mom, see you when I get back._

_Jacob_

MOM! I looked at the letter angrily. How could he do that, just because he was marrying my daughter didn't give him the right. Edward took it from me and read it. He of course found it very funny and burst into laughter. I punched him in the arm, hard.

"Ow, that actually hurt." he mumbled rubbing his arm. He looked at me with mock hurt, "Now you'll just have to make it up to me."

"Yea right," I teased.

"Fine then be that way," he tugged me into a hug, and my stone cold heart melted as he looked at me with smoldering eyes. I could swear any second it would start beating again and Edward chuckle _'a little excited there Bella?' _he would tease.

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter I just wanted to get this explanation out of the way. I'm not totally changing my story so it matches BD, mostly because I had no idea where it was going to begin with. I think I do now though so keep reading and reviewing. **


End file.
